Loki's Chance
by Merton Lynn
Summary: What if God made Loki an angel again and what if Loki fell for Bethany's 18year old daughter? Please Read to findout and Review to be nice.


DISCLAIMER- Characters are not mine they belong to Kevin Smith

DISCLAIMER- Characters are not mine they belong to Kevin Smith. Well Bethany's daughter Chance is mine. Remember this is my first Dogma fic so, just enjoy.

  


                                             __     "Everyone deserves a second chance,"

            Loki walked the streets of McHenry alone. He was walking alone because his only friend Bartleby was killed eighteen years ago. Sure God had made Loki an angel again but he wasn't allowed back to Heaven. Loki was doomed to wonder the earth alone without anyone in the world. As his gray-blue eyes scanned the cement sidewalk of the city he felt someone run into him. He turned to the person that plummeted into him.

            "Oh I am so sorry," it was a young girl about eighteen years old. Her chocolate brown hair was tied in a braid behind her head. She was holding her hands up to her shoulder as a defense of apology. "Are you okay?"

            "Yeah, I'm fine,"

            "I really am sorry. I should've paid attention,"

            "Naw its okay. Really," Loki reassured the girl. He looked at her marveling her beauty. That's another thing God had cursed him with, mortal emotions. 

            "Mom says that's my flaw. Not paying attention to where I'm going. I'm Chance," she held her hand out.

            "Loki," they shook hands.

            "That's a cool name,"

            "Thanks,"

            "So Loki I still feel bad for running into you. Can I by you a drink or something,"

            "I don't drink alcohol,"

            "Neither do I, I can't for one thing. But… I know I'll by you lunch,"

            "Sure," 

(Restaurant) 

            Loki and Chance sat waiting for their food.

            "So what were you doing watching the sidewalk?" Chance asked. 

            "What else can I watch?"

            "I don't know. The sky, the trees, the world?"

            "I kinda lost the interest about eighteen years ago,"

            "How old are you anyway?"

            "Uh…" in reality Loki had no age. But he took a random guess on how old he did look. "Twenty-four."

            "You were only six when you lost interest in the world?"

            "Yeah. But I was blessed with being able to be on the earth,"

            "That's the way I look at it. Being on Earth is a blessing, and so is everything God gives you,"

            "Were you raised a religious child?"

            "Yeah. I…have very close relations with a church member. If the whole religion thing bothers you I don't have to talk about it,"

            "No its okay. I don't mind," he smiled.

            "You have a pretty smile,"

            "Thanks so do you,"

            A waiter approached with the food. 

            "Thanks," Chance said. The waiter left. 

            About ten minutes later both with finished with their meal and were laughing and talking. 

            "My mom is way to uptight over things,"

            "Really how?"

            "She totally freaks when I bring any guys home, and she doesn't let me walk alone and stuff. Its just small stuff,"

            "Well she loves you and doesn't want you to get hurt,"

            "That's what she tells me," 

            BEEP, BEEP, BEEP 

            Chance looked down at her beeper. "Speaking of the devil. That's my mom. I've gotta get home." She got up dropping the amount for lunch and tip on the table. 

            "Hey since you paid for lunch I'll walk you home,"

            "Deal," 

(Front porch of Chance's house)

            "Thanks for walking me home Loki,"

            "No problem,"

            "Hey do you have like e-mail or phone number or something?"

            "I have e-mail,"

            "What is it?"

            " [nosuchdogma@hotmail.com][1],"

            "Spelt the way its sound?"

            "Yup,"

            "Well thanks again,"

            "You're welcome again," Chance bit her lip and smiled. She then pressed her lips together then positioned herself and kissed Loki. Loki responded by placing his hand on her cheek. Just as he did the front door swung open. Chance pulled away and both looked at the woman standing in the doorway.

            "Mom!" Chance yelled frustrated.

            "Sorry…" her mother Bethany began, then she caught site of the man her daughter was with. "Loki?!"

            "Bethany?!"

            "You two know each other?"

            "Chance get in here," Bethany reached for Chance and pulled her in the doorway.

            "Chance you're a scion?"

            "Mom, what are you doing?"

            "Remember when I told you how I had to stop two angels from getting into heaven?"

            "Yeah,"

            "Loki was one of them,"

            "You're the Angel of Death?" Chance asked shocked. 

            "Ex-Angel of Death,"

            "Loki get out of here,"

            "Why does he have to leave?"

            "Chance he tried to destroy existence. I don't want him with my daughter!"

            "Bethany, I just wanted to get home and I don't kill people anymore. God gave me mortal emotions, I have a conscience,"

            "Go away Loki. And stay away from my daughter," Bethany pushed Chance behind her and slammed the door in Loki's face. 

            "Mother! Why did you do that?!"

            "I told you why,"

            "He's not the angel of death any more! Mom if he wanted me dead he would've killed me!"

            "You can't trust him, he's a psycho,"

            "Whatever Mom," Chance ran up the steps and Bethany followed. Chance started to run to her room. As Bethany approached it the door slammed in her face without Chance touching it. Bethany stormed into the room.

            "Don't 'whatever' me young lady! Until you get married and have a child you are the last scion! I don't want you to be with Loki!"

            "Mom, I don't care that I'm the last scion, you were the last scion for thirty years and it didn't phase you! I'm tired of being restricted from things just because I am the last scion! I had to go to Catholic school to learn about stuff that you and I know wasn't true! I grew up learning about Rufus, and Serendipity and…I couldn't go to parties or go on dates just because I was the last scion! You know what Mom? I don't buy it anymore. I'm leaving!" she went to her door.

            "Where are you going?"

            "Bob's," Chance headed out.

            "Chance Serena-Mary!" 

            "Just stay Mom," Chance put her hands up holding her mother's feet in place then left with the door slamming. Bethany's feet were then movable.

            "Children are annoying at this age aren't they?" Bethany turned to see the Voice of God angel Metatron  standing next to the window watching Chance run off.

            "Why didn't I get any powers at her age?"

            "God's sense of humor,"

            "What is Loki doing alive?"

            "Well since he was human and not quite dead God rewarded  him because in the end he did try to stop Bartleby. But Loki's original punishment still stood, God also gave Loki human emotions and well attributions,"

            "So he now has a conscience and the ability to fuck my daughter?"

            "Life is just full of surprises,"

            "Is he going to hurt Chance?"

            "No, but next time he sees her they will do something else,"

                        *                      *                      *

(Silent Bob's house)

            Chance pounded on the door until Silent Bob answered. "Hey Bob."

            Bob smiled and gestured Chance to come in. "Thanks me and Mom got into a fight." Bob asked ' about what' with his hands. "I bumped into Loki." Bob made the gesture for angel. "Yes the angel. And she started to freak because I was kissing him. But he's good now. I know he is. But because I'm the last scion she won't let me be with him." 

            "Yo Bob who's at the door?" Jay walked in. "Dude hey Chance."

            "Hey Jay,"

            "What brings you here?"

            "I got into a fight with Mom,"

            "'Bout what?"

            "Loki,"

            "Who?"

            "The Angel of Death,"

            "You mean that bad ass who tried to get back into Heaven?"

            "Yeah. And Mom won't even let me see him,"

            "Hey if you wanna get laid by that angel you go ahead and do it,"

            "Really?"

            "Yeah I mean you only live once,"

            "Thanks guys," Chance smiled and left.

                        *                      *                      *

            Chance ran down the sidewalk. She didn't know where she was going at all. She wondered the streets for a while when she felt raindrops.

            "Great," she muttered and continued walking. The rain poured down and made her hair stick to her face. Suddenly she felt the rain stop but she saw the rain around her.

            "Need shelter?"

            Chance turned to the familiar voice. "Loki?"

            "Yeah. What are you doing in the rain?"

            "I got into a fight with my mom,"

            "Wanna come back to my place,"

            "Yes,"

(Loki's Apartment)

            "Sorry it's a bit messy," Loki  started moving some clothes from the one room apartment. 

            "No, its okay I like it," Chance shivered as she scanned the room.

            "You're freezing,"

            "Just a little bit,"

            "Uh…here," he grabbed a T-shirt for her to wear. "The bathroom is right there." He pointed to only other door in the room. 

            "I don't need a bathroom," she stood in front of him and pulled off her shirt exposing her bra.  "Do you really have wings?"

            "Yeah,"

            "Can I see them?" without an answer Loki took off his long trench coat and she helped him take his shirt off. He expanded the white-feathered wings. "Can I touch them?" 

            "Sure,"

            Chance reached up and touched the wing. Her hand trailed from the base of the wing to the tip, then to his shoulder, his collarbone and then his bare chest.

            "I don't know what I'm doing, I've only known you a few hours but…there's something about you, and I know you feel it too,"

            "How do you know?"

            "Powers of a scion. I can also see that you've never loved anyone before,"

            "What else can you see?"

            "I can see that you really want to kiss me," Loki leaned in and kissed her on her lips then her neck. "Can you do things humans can do?"

            "I think so,"

            "Good," she kissed his shoulders and continued to stroke his wings.

(Next Morning)

            Chance woke up looking at the ceiling. She felt a feather on her left shoulder. She turned her head and saw Loki soundly sleeping. His wing was resting on her shoulder. She smiled and moved closer to his face. "Loki…" she purred into his ear. "Loki…"

            "Hmmm…"  his eyes stayed shut.

            "Loki wake up," he finally woke up. "Hey."

            "Hey,"

            "How was last night?"'

            "Great. I've never done that before,"

            "Me either. You know my mom's gonna kill me,"

            "She doesn't need to know," Chance lifted her head and grinned. 

            "You're sure you're not evil anymore?"

            "No," 

            She laughed. "I hate to do this but I've got to go home."

            "Will I see you again?"

            "Stop by around two," she slid out of bed and dressed.

(Slone resident)

            Chance opened the door to her home and closed it behind her. When she faced the stairs Bethany stood in her way. "What do you want Mom?"

            "Where were you last night?"

            "Didn't Metatron visit you yet?"

            "Chance, where were you?"

            "Where do you think I was?"

            "You said you were going to Silent Bob's,"

            "I was there, then I left,"

            "And?"

            "And I bumped into someone,"

            "L-Loki?"

            "Maybe," she started up the stairs.

            "Chance Serena-Mary Slone, did you sleep with Loki?"

            "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't,"

            "Chance you're not allowed to see him again!"

            "What?"

            "You're not allowed to see Loki again,"

            "That's gonna be hard since he's coming by at two,"

            "Chance, I'm your mother. And until you move out, you're not allowed to see Loki again. And you're not leaving this house,"

            "I'm eighteen Mother, you can't run my life!"

            "Go to your room!"

            "Fine!" Chance stormed up the steps and the door slammed. When Chance was in her room she collapsed on her bed and began to cry.

            "No why are you crying?" Chance looked up and saw Serendipity the Muse standing.

            "Serendipity?"

            "Yeah," 

            "Oh…" Chance got up and rushed into her arms. 

            "What's wrong?"

            "My mom. She won't let me see Loki,"

            "She should,"

            "Why?"

(downstairs)

            "I think you should bring her down," Metatron told Bethany.

            "Why?"

            "There's something you two need to know about Loki,"

            "Chance! Get down here!"

            A few moments later Chance and Serendipity walked down the steps. "Serendipity?" Bethany questioned. 

            "What do you want Mom?"

            "I've got some news for you about Loki," Metatron continued. "Because of recent events God has decided to make Loki a human." 

            "What?" Bethany, Chance and Serendipity said simultaneously.

            "Congratulations, you two are no longer the last scions,"

            "What?"

            "Do you need it spelled out? Chance you are now bearing the next scion brought on by Loki,"

            "Chance…why, why did you do it?"

            "Because Mom, I had this feeling about him. This feeling that I was suppose to and apparently I was," she headed for the front door.

            "Where are you going?"

            "To tell Loki," 

(Loki's)

            Chance knocked on Loki's door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. 

            "Loki!" she walked in the room. "Oh my…" the scene in font of her shocked her. Loki was kneeling and a woman was stroking his wings in a glowing light. His wings were slowly deteriorating. "What the hell?" the woman turned to her but still stroked Loki's wings. Soon the glow and Loki's wings were gone. 

            "You're mother never told you?" Chance quickly turned to Metatron. 

            "Told me what?"

            "God's a woman,"

            "What did She do to Loki?"

            "Made him human," 

            Loki and God rose. God walked up to Chance. 

            "I am so sorry," Chance began. "I didn't know." God simply nodded/smiled. Her and Metatron disappeared. "I guess She or Metatron told you?"

            "Yeah. That's why She made me human,"

            "So what do you think about helping out with the scion?"

            "I like it very much,"

            Chance smiled. "Come on." She took his hand.

            "What?"

            "I wanna go somewhere,"

            "Where?"

            She laughed. "You'll see." She led him out the building and down the street. Within five minutes they were standing a park.

            "Why are we here?"

            "To watch,"

            "You're an amazing person Chance,"

            "I know," she took his hand again and placed it on her stomach. "And we'll have an amazing child." Both smiled and watched the kids playing in the park. 

   [1]: mailto:nosuchdogma@hotmail.com



End file.
